1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a spring mattress structure, particularly a spring mattress structure which comprises shaft levers arranged as a bottom bed surface and fixing ends of springs for securely supporting the spring mattress structure with the springs.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The main structure of a pocket spring mattress is based on a plurality of spring sets fixed with outlines for development of a top bed surface and a bottom bed surface, each of which is covered by a cushion layer and wrapped by an external coating around a mattress.
The “mattress structure” (U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,277) submitted by the applicant on Sep. 8, 2010 (hereinafter referred to as the cited reference) has features as follow: “A mattress structure comprises a dead plate fixed in a mattress body, at least a first elastomer installed on the dead plate and comprising a hole at the bottom in which another elastomer is held, at least a second elastomer corresponding to the hole and installed on an active plate under the dead plate, at least one unit of lifting gear mounted on an undersurface of the active plate and driving the active plate to be shifted toward the dead plate and the second elastomers on the active plate to penetrate the holes as well as move upward for better elastic support of a mattress. As such, a mattress structure can be elastically adjusted with the second elastomers moving upward and downward.”
Despite softness of a mattress structure in the cited reference adjustable, other issues such as a mattress structure assembled and moved easily and reduced in weight is solved in a spring mattress structure herein.